


Sunset

by musamihi



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Cabin Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musamihi/pseuds/musamihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus has to try very hard to access Dorian's reserves of utter sap, but sometimes he manages it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

They stood on the back deck of the cabin, looking out over the tops of the stunted trees that Lord Gloria kept ruthlessly pruned with an eye to preserving his view. It was effort well-spent, today, or so Klaus was informed.

"What a truly fantastic - _eruption_ of color."

"Hm."

"The perfect circle of the sun - so poignantly alienated, suspended there as though it were nothing but a cold, coral stone, radiating nothing and untouchable. And the tinge it casts down onto the never-ending plane of the flat, still canopy of clouds, pushing its way silently - inescapably - past the mountains ..." Dorian sighed. "We might be in the steppes of Siberia, looking out over a dead, frozen, buried piece of ground not warmed by human touch for _thousands_ of years, indifferent to the doomed attempts of our lonely setting star. The cloud screen makes the top of the Alps nothing but pebbles strewn across an ancient field of snow."

Klaus brushed the accumulated snow off the railing to prop his elbows there. "It _will_ be foggy in the morning, yes."

"It makes one feel - alone. That this house is the sole accomplishment of man's hands, the one shelter he's made for himself in the vast, white Eden. - I believe I need a cup of tea. Would you like one?"

"Please." Dorian turned and went inside. Klaus heard him wiping his boots on the mat before the door clicked shut behind him.

There was silence. He looked at the sun, which was setting below the horizon by slow but noticeable degrees. He felt a twinge of regret, because Dorian had wanted to come outside specifically to see the sunset. Everything looked a little more gray - the expected result. The wind would pick up, soon. Not like the wind across a field, but like the wind in the mountains. Which was what he saw, to be perfectly frank. Mountains. Clouds. The sun going away.

He tried to think - no, feel. Did he feel alone?

There was a ceramic sound behind him - cup and saucer. Dorian handed them to him. Klaus wrapped one hand around the teacup, almost painfully hot on his bare, cold palm. 

"Ah! I've nearly missed it." Klaus looked at Dorian leaning out over the railing -

\- Posed like he was trying to catch something, the last of the sunlight. He did. There was a short - a brief - a fleeting wink or maybe flare of light, not very strong and only faintly colored, that passed over his face and into his hair before it was gone. Dorian smiled. "Well, that's that. Gorgeous, don't you think?"

"Yes." Klaus kissed him, still looking for - still trying to feel it. Did he feel alone?

When Dorian slid his arms around him, underneath his jacket, and Klaus left his teacup on the railing to free his hands to hold Dorian's face, instead, all of a sudden it was like he could see - know - for thousands of miles in any direction, and there was no one else to find. They were alone, in a great empty darkening world. He felt it.

When the wind started, they shut themselves in to their shelter on the side of the mountain.


End file.
